The present invention is directed towards transferring data in a network. More particularly, the present invention provides efficient data transfer in a network using variance based messaging.
Data transfer within a network generally involves transfer of packets between nodes in the network. A packet is a formatted block of digital data storing an information message. Closed networks like telephony networks have significantly lesser number of nodes as compared to large scale networks, such as the Internet. However, messaging (data transfer) between any two nodes in a telephony network is considerably higher due to a large number of messages being exchanged to create and tear down voice and data calls.
In a telephony network, more than 80% of data transfer between the nodes comprise messages for setting up and tearing down basic voice calls. The messaging required for the basic voice calls are very similar in nature i.e. the messages transferred between nodes to set up and tear down basic voice calls have minor differences like differences in the called party address, calling party address etc. For example, messages for setting up a call between node A and node B and another call between node C and node D would be very similar with the called party address and calling party address being the only difference between them. Similarly, messaging for taking down these calls again would be very similar with each other. Due to small variation of data in the messages related to voice calls, a lot of redundant information is sent. Further, headers transferred in the messages causes a significant wastage of bandwidth in telephony networks due to transfer of redundant information. This results in a reduction in bandwidth utilization efficiency of the computer network supporting the telephony system.
Consequently, there is need for a system and a method for transferring data in a network efficiently. Such efficiency in data transfer would result in improvement in the bandwidth utilization efficiency of the network.